


All’s Fair in Love and War, Except When it Comes to You

by Starchild1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchild1/pseuds/Starchild1
Summary: Fantasy AU where Meliorn and Jace are in a secret relationship and are both knights but from two different kingdoms. However Jace is having doubts about their relationship as tensions rise between the two kingdoms.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Meliorn/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rare Pair Gift Exchange





	All’s Fair in Love and War, Except When it Comes to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeLittleInfamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts).



> 1.) The fic does start out with the two of them in bed together but nothing happened and they’re both fully dressed so it’s fine. 
> 
> 2.) Sorry this is really late, I was confused on how to submit it and this had a completely different plot at first. 
> 
> 3.) I hope you enjoy!!

The first thing Jace notices when he wakes up is the perfect stillness of the world, the early dawn shines in through the soft cotton fabrics of the tent, adding warmth to the calming air. A pair of strong tan arms surrounded his waist and he felt a slight stubble tickle the back of his ear. Morning’s were always better with Mel, they provided a safe reminder that the nightmares weren’t real, that he didn’t have to be a brave soldier for the kingdom, he could just be himself. `

It made Jace appreciate these small moments even more, his dark hair had gotten even more untamed during his sleep, his brows lost their usual squint, opening up his face and relaxing his eyes. His long lashes now rested softly on his face, pointing Jace to his slightly parted lips. Brushing a navy strand away, Jace leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his love’s face. He was pleasantly surprised to hear a soft sigh escape his Mel’s lips, as he slowly started to return the kiss. 

“Someone’s up early, especially since they don’t have any duties until noon,” Meliorn drawled.

Jace gave a small shrug,”I thought I would enjoy the view,”

Meliorn gave him a small smile, “Well the view might have problems with being watched so early,” he replied. 

‘Or he might be flattered?,’

He let out a small chuckle, “It’s a possibility.’ 

Jace smiled fondly back at him, it was nice to have this again. They only ever met when Meliorn’s queen came to visit every few months for meetings with King Robert, and even then they both had duties to attend to. Jace let out a small groan and buried his face into Meliorn’s neck, causing the other to laugh as he wrapped his arms around his middle. Meliorn placed small kisses on his head. Part of him just wanted to just stay in bed all day, even if it was impossible for several reasons. Jace slowly felt Meliorn’s body tense as he remembered the lives they had outside the tent. “You should get going soon,” he stated, “It will be more difficult to sneak back as more people are awake.”

Jace pouted, a small groan of annoyance leaving his mouth before begrudgingly letting go. Jace sat up first, walking over to a small chest that contained his clothes, a simple black tunic with an armored breastplate and pauldron. Meliron watched with a sad smile before putting on his own uniform. A black shirt with a crimson jacket and pants, a gold leaf on his shoulder helped depict his rank as captain of her queen’s guard. As the two dressed they started to build up their walls, their faces becoming less open and their posture shifted into a soldier's stance. 

The two had agreed that it was best to remain as professional as possible, the Seelie Queen wasn’t known for her kindness and members of her court were forbidden from engaging with people from other kingdoms, especially high ranking members of Idris, a kingdom with rocky relations with her majesty. Still, Jace moved so that he was standing in front of Meliorn, softly connecting their lips in a soft kiss before breaking away. A small smile spread across Meliron’s face as he took in the sight of his lover, his perpetually messy hair glowed in the sunlight, making his face even brighter than before. He rejoined their lips in another sweet kiss, his arms falling around Jace's waist to bring him the slightest bit closer, deepening the kiss. Meliron soon broke this kiss, looking up at his love’s mismatched eyes and soft stubble from where he had neglected to shave. 

“If you don’t stop now you’ll never leave this tent,” 

He chuckled “If that’s your way of telling me to leave, you might want to try a different strategy.” 

“You leaving is never my intention, your safety on the other hand is, ‘ His hand joined Jace’s as he continued, ‘You know my queen’s laws are absolute, and I do not wish for you to fall into harm's way because of my queen, or yours.” 

Jace nods in understanding, he slowly lets his hands fall to his side and backs away. He slowly walks towards the back entrance of the tent, telling himself this isn’t goodbye he walks out without a glance back, starting the long trek to the castle of Alicante. 

It's a quiet walk back, the kind of dull quiet that created a calming but boring atmosphere that Jace never truly liked, as the absence of noise left him alone with his thoughts. He hated being alone ever since his father died, he had been his only world until he died while on a job, then he had no one to hold and nowhere to go. That was, until the royal family took him in a few months later, Robert felt guilty over his father’s death and offered him a place at the palace as an apology. Mayrse had given him his own room next to her children, who accepted him as a friend and brother, and allowed him to live and train with them for years. Now he worked everyday to repay them for that. 

Then why are you betraying them by loving someone you might go to war with

Jace froze, No, he thought, that won’t happen, they’re signing the peace treaty in a few days, sure their relationship with the other kingdoms had been stressed but that was going too far. It would never come to that. 

Are you positive?

Shaking away his doubt he continued onward until he reached the barrier that surrounded the castle, he took a deep breath, and slowly stepped inside, back to home he grew up in. He was greeted by the glass tall towers ascending into the heavens. The smooth pale stones flashing him a welcoming smile, the cedar trees giving him a small wave of their branches in the breeze.   
Jace allowed himself to relax a bit as he made his way across the lawn, he was safe here, no one was going to hurt him and nothing bad was going to happen here, he was safe. 

Well mostly, he smirked as a flash of red caught his eye, Clary always tried to catch him by surprise after his ‘morning walks’, as he called them. Clary seemed to be repeating an old favorite this time, jumping out of a tree and tackling him when he least expected it, only it had failed to work so far and would continue to do so for the foreseeable future. He slowly counted down in his head before a familiar battle cry broke out form above. 

“AAAHHHHHH” 

He merely stepped aside just before she made contact with him, causing her to crash harshly into the ground with a load oof. Cracking a smile, he extended an arm to help the small thing up, Clary was a sweet knight, new to the ranking but had quickly proven herself a quick thinker and a fierce fighter, earning her quite the respect from her fellow knights. 

“You got lucky that time” 

“Oh yes, because your battle cry didn’t give you away at all, or are you still scared of falling” 

She rolled her eyes affectionaley, “One day I’ll push you off a building and see if your still high and mighty about heights, until then we need to get going,” 

Clary’s respect came with the position of personal guard to Princesses Isabelle, similar to how Jace was incharge of watching over Alec at home and during battle. While Izzy respected her parents' wishes, she wasn’t completely on board with the idea of another teammate, this disappeared as soon as she was introduced to Clary, with the two bonding quite quickly. Soon Clary became a fixture at Izzy’s side, it wasn’t uncommon for the two to sit next to each other during meals or hold hands while walking in the garden. Jace was fairly certain they were much closer than others realized but decided to keep it to himself, they’ll tell him when they're ready. 

Several minutes of banter and a few hundred stairs later, Jace stood outside Alec’s door. He put his ear next to the door, listening to Alec’s snoring. Jace knocks a rhythm on Alec’s door, he waits for a bit. Hearing nothing he decides it’s time to move on to phase two. He knows that he doesn’t have the energy for this, but Alec will know something’s wrong if he doesn’t, and talking about his problems has never been his style. Grin and bear it it is then. Taking a deep breath he grabs the door knob and bursts open the door with a bang. 

“Rise and shine sleeping archer, your knight in shining armor is here!”

Alec let out a pained groan, throwing a pillow at Jace’s head, which he easily dodged. 

“Now, where’s the enthusiasm your crankiness? Up late last night reading some dumb poem?”

Alec’s icey eyes give him a pointed glare.

“It’s too early for this, send breakfast up, I'll eat later,” he moans, burying himself under the dark comforter. 

Jace rolls his eyes, if he can’t sleep in neither can Alec, phase three it is then.   
Jace jumps on the bed with a battle cry, elbowing Alec in the side. Alec yelped in pain, trying to push Jace off of him to no avail. 

“Get off!”

“On you? Not a chance.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Alec accented with a slap. 

Jace let out a small laugh, causing Alec to become even more annoyed, 

With an exhausted sigh, he conceded, “All right, If you move I’ll get up! 

“That’s all I ask,” Jace replies, untanageling himself from Alec and begins walking out the door, “I’ll be outside while you get dressed, we’re meeting Izzy for breakfast in the pavilion in ten.” 

Twenty minutes later the two made their way across the grounds two the grand white pavilion, usually Robert, Mayrse, and Max would join them for lunch while Jace and Clary would eat with the other knights. However, Max was away at boarding school and Robert and Mayrse were busy with preparations for the ceremony coming up, at least that was the story. In reality Mayrse and Robert had a strained relationship for a while, rarely spending time together outside of meetings and events. 

“Took you long enough, Alec giving you trouble this morning?” Izzy inquired 

She was dressed in a blue grey gown fell gracefully around her, with small gems adorning the tips of her long sleeves and the lining of her gown. A tiara rested peacefully on her head. Clary in contrast, Clary was covered, with her face and hair being the only things on display, the rest of her body was covered in an intricate suit of armor, runes carved into the wristbands and chest to help increase her strength, agility, and speed. 

“When is he not”, Jace responded. 

Alec gave him a roll of his eyes before sitting down on Izzy’s left, taking some scones from the centerpiece and digging in. 

Jace took the seat to his left, with Clary now sitting on Jace’s left, completing the circle. 

The group continued to eat, making small talk here and there while also debating who was coming from what Kingdom, 

“Simon is representing the Night Kingdom this year, since he can walk out in daylight,” said Clary 

“No way,” said Alec, “He’s too inexperienced to be making these kinds of decisions, plus we’ve managed just fine with Rapheal.” 

“Well at least Lorenzo’s not showing up this year, although I think Underhill might be a bit disappointed about that” 

“Are they still a thing? What do they even do together, talk about Opera?” asked Jace sarcastically. 

“Leave them alone,” said Izzy, “It's cute that they’ve made their relationship work long distance, besides Underhill seems really happy.” 

Jace and Alec exchanged a look, a silent understanding that Izzy was just being a sap. Jace reached for his drink and took a sip. 

“I heard that the Queen will becoming to the meeting instead of Meliorn,” 

Jace struggled to keep himself from choking.

“What?” He asked, glancing at Clary. 

“The Sealie Queen, I checked the guest list and saw her name instead of Meliron, the ambassador.” 

That can’t be right, Meliorn is at the Sealie campsite not far from the castle grounds. Why would he be here if he wasn’t going to show up to the meeting, come to think of it, didn’t Meliron mention that other fae were here too. Why is everyone showing up? What’s going on? 

Jace tuned out the rest of the conversation, turning his focus to his own thoughts. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Alec asked, putting a hand on Jace’s shoulder.

Jace looked up to see that everyone was looking at him with varying degrees of concern. 

Shit, I spaced out too long. 

“Uh, yeah I’m just thinking about the peace ceremony coming up.” 

“You sure?” 

He nodded, “Positive, don’t worry about it okay.” 

Alec raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything outside of that,there was an awkward silence for a few moments, no one quite knowing how to fill the conversation. 

“How about we go on a quick walk in the garden or maybe we can train?” suggested Izzy

Alec gave a small shrug, “I was actually thinking of taking the horses out for a bit, we could do that?” 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll get the kitchen staff to clean this up and I’ll meet you at the stables” 

“You sure you don’t want to go with us? We can just ask someone at the stables to tell the kitchen staff -” 

“I’ll be fine,” Jace interjected,” Besides, I’d rather not leave the food out for too long you know?” 

Before they could say anything else he pushed his chair back and all but ran towards the castle. As soon as he was out of sight he sent Meliorn a small message to meet him at the halfway point between the castle and the sealie camp. He knew he was overreacting but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off.


End file.
